


Be Mine

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy drabble showing a moment in Dean and Castiel's relationship. This summary is almost as long as the fic itself. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Castiel watched as Dean slowly slid his ring from his finger, eyes downcast as he did so. The angel tilted his head to the side curiously, large eyes blinking with curiosity. He'd never seen Dean without his ring before and didn't understand why the hunter was taking it off now. Dean slipped his ring onto Castiel's ring finger, tongue lapping out over firm lips nervously as he glanced up hopefully.

"Be mine," Dean murmured, eyes never leaving Castiel's for an instant.

"Yes," Castiel said without hesitation, smiling slightly when Dean grinned and pressed a hungry kiss to Castiel's mouth gently.


End file.
